The end of the nightmare
by kikkie
Summary: 2 months has past since Ruvik saga and a lot in Sebastian life has change both better and worst. (shitty summary, don't own any property for the evil withing) rated 18 for sexual contains and bad language and more! please no flagging, reporting or bad comments and review if you liked the story! Enjoy! introducing my new Character Aphrodite!


Kikkie: I'm in love with Sebastian Castellanos and I hate Kidman, not cause she like some sort of love-interest it's because she evil! Anyway enjoy the story!

It was beautiful day, the sky was blue with no clouds in the sky, the air was fresh and clear and above all a wedding was going on. It was Sebastian Castellanos wedding. After one year of pain and misery of fear that the nightmare he was put in by Kidman was finally over and out of his system. The pain of his lost wife and daughter had finally came to peace in his mind. Now he was preparing to take another step towards a new path. As he stands in the mirror to fix his bow tie, his best man came through the open door with a smile. It was his old partner Joseph Oda (I don't know if he's dead or not in the end but in my story he is alive!), like Sebastian he was dressed fancy for the wedding.

"Its' going to start any minute now!" he informed Sebastian. "Show time big guy!" Joseph tells him before leaving the room. Sebastian happily followed.

(Altair)

Sebastian was standing next to his bride in white as the priest said the vows to pined man and woman.

"And do you Sebastian take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" The priest asked. Sebastian looks down at his soon to be wife then said:

"I do." He says. The preist smiles and say:

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest tells them. Sebastian takes his wife hand then bends her over in a passionate kiss. Their friend, family and co-workers cheered with glee. The two then walk to their limo while having rice thrown at them along the way. Once in the Limo the driver starts to drive and Sebastian keeps kissing his new wife:

"I love you Sebastian Castellanos." His bride tells him, Sebastian kiss her lips again before answering:

"I love you too Aphrodite Bella-Morte, or should I say, Aphrodite Castellanos." Sebastian asked her. She smiles at him then responded:

"Aphrodite Bella-Morte Castellanos." Aphrodite tells him. Sebastian smirks at her as he rubs her right leg, hand going under the clothes of her dress.

"Does it matter?" he asked her as his hand moves further into her dress. He leans into her ear and whispers: "you'll be screaming it tonight once were in bed." She begins to blush hoping that the driver did not see or hear what they were doing, even though she could shut the his eyes away from them for good with the remote that had the option to make the black window go up but she didn't want that. She knew the minute that window went up Sebastian would bounce on her like a hunger tiger.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again…" Aphrodite spoke sternly to her husband as her Italian accent kicked in. "I will never scream for anyone. No matter what you do."

"Keep saying that, goddess of pleasure and beauty." Sebastian tells her before touching her hot spot. She blushes at his touch but doesn't make a noise. Sebastian on the other hand was playing around with his new wife, enjoying the loathsome faces she was making.

"Not on my wedding day." She says. Sebastian understands and stops right there. Aphrodite smiles in her small victory. When the two arrived at the hotel that was hosting the party they notice that the no one was there. Sebastian dug into his pocket and texted Joseph.

_**Sebastian: Where r u guys?**_

_**Joseph: There was an accident in front of the church 5 minutes after you guys left.**_

_**Sebastian: is anyone hurt?**_

_**Joseph: no, this truck hit just hit this two cars so we can't leave since the accident is in the way of the parking lot. But don't worry I called the Manager he said that they will hold the party for at least two hours.**_

_**Sebastian: ok, call me when you get here.**_

_**Joseph: k!**_

And with that Sebastian hanged up his phone then informed his new wife of the situation. Aphrodite scratches her head then says:

"Well since the party on hold…I think I'll go take a nap!" Aphrodite says as she heads for the elevator, ignoring the many stares of people looking at her and her wedding dress. When she got to the elevator she realized she didn't have her room key. She was about to get one then Sebastian joined her in the elevator holding their keys. The two then made it up to their floor, along the way Aphrodite looked at the car the hotel had given Sebastian, Disney cards and the best part hers was Princess Tiana from the frog princess or whatever movie it's called. Sebastian had gotten the Aladdin card. The minute the doors open Aphrodite grabbed Sebastian card then sprinted out through the doors and towards her room, when she had made to her door she quickly pulled out her key from her glove and scanned it into the door, making it open for her. She ran inside and closed the door only to have it stop half way by her handsome husband foot.

"Shit!" she giggles when the door swung open, letting in her husband.

"Nice try Castellanos." Sebastian tells her as he closes the door. She smiles at him, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the ground, reviling her lingerie she was wearing underneath.

"That's Bella-Morte Castellanos." She tells him with her Italian accent kicking in on that sentience. She begins to walk over to the bed seductively, Sebastian follows her.

(1 year ago)

It has been 2 months since the hospital massacre and Sebastian has recovered and was back at work, wish I could say the same for Joseph. After the nightmare with Ruvik, Joseph went into a coma. Doctors say it wasn't a major one that will make him brain dead but it will keep him asleep for a while. Joseph wife and children have been visiting him every day to see if he'd wake up but nothing. Sebastian visit the family to see if they need help with money or anything but they seem to be doing fine, Joseph wife is a lawyer after all (**doesn't say that in the game but Joseph does have a family**). Kidman on the other hand was perfectly fine, in fact she had quit her job and became a scientist that became famous quickly, much to Sebastian annoyance quickly but he decided to ignore the traitor's woman and continue on with his own personal investigation: **Finding Leslie**. He had looked in every corner of the city for that child but he had yet to find him.

"Did Kidman get to him?" He thought as he ignored his boss lecture on a new case. He was in a meeting with other detectives that were trying to solve another bloody case, or morally 7 cases. Apparently after Sebastian recovered from the hospital event there had been more massacres and more unstable subject running amuck in the city. Even worse more and more detectives had gone missing because of these events. Sebastian knew who was responsible for all this but who could he tell? Who could he trust and morally who is part of that group Kidman was with?

"Castellanos!" Sebastian boss shouted at him, breaking him out of his train of thought.

"What- I mean yes sir!" Sebastian answered.

"Did you hear me?" His boss asked. Sebastian shakes his head no so his boss re-explained.

"Because of the lack of detectives the council has order the pass year law account!" his boss tells him.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked. His colleague detective Anderson explained:

"It when a student in law school or police academy had scored 4,000 or high on that state police force test in their second year out of four they are allowed to graduate early and join the police force or detective work without needing the required hours on police force or work….basically they don't need to be police officers in order to become a detective." Anderson explained.

"That's bullshit." Sebastian says in disbelief.

"It is!" His boss answered. "But in case you haven't notice yet we are missing a lot of our colleague. So we will be having at least one student join our work force."

"One?" Sebastian asked. Anderson answered again:

"There's a reason why the test is rarely taken, it is a class 10 test and one of the hardest to score in the country."

"How much did this girl get?" Sebastian asked.

"10,000." The boss answered. "Not one wrong. And the best part sebastian is…"

"What?"

"She's going to be your new partner."

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am, in case you haven't notice yet you're the only one here without a partner!"

"But-"

"No but's Castellanos! Meeting over! Get back to work all of you!" He shouted. Sebastian was the first to leave the room. The last thing he wanted was a new partner but faith had other plans for him it seems. He walks over to his desk to grab his jacket and get out of the building before meeting this woman but he was to slow for his Boss called him into his office. Sebastian snorted at the old man before making his way to his office. Once there his boss told him to sit down and Sebastian did as told.

"Now look Sebastian I know it's been rough this pass year, losing your wife, daughter, Joseph and Kidman walking out on you..." The boss explained. The way he spoke it sounded like he didn't care. "But this isn't about you, it's about the city and the city needs her officers to protect her and her people. So suck up all your bad feelings and try not to scare the new girl off." The boss tells him. Sebastian gave him a glare but his boss ignored him and called in his new partner. Sebastian took a deep breathe when he heard the door open, he got up from his seat to look at his new partner and gasp! She was beautiful. Her hair was blue, long and wavy and stopped to her shoulders. Her work clothes seemed to match the fashion of Joseph for she wore a black corset vest that held in only her stomach but let her breast hang out, under her vest was a long sleeve white V shirt that reviled her big black breast quit nicely, her skirt was bitch black just like her vest, it was cut on the side of her left leg, reviling her the end line of her black stockings. She smiles at him and hold out a hand for him to shake. He accepts then introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm detective Sebastian Castellanos." He tells her, she smiles back at him and answered:

"My name is Aphrodite Bella-Morte I will be working alongside you." Aphrodite tells him.

"Aphrodite?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, my mother was big on Greek mythology, you can call me Abby if you like." Aphrodite says. The boss broke up their moment.

"Alright you two sit down, we have a lot to cover and not that much time!" The boss tells them. "I recently been informed by our division on the east side of the city that Detective Ross and Slanger were spotted in a town called Farewell before going missing."

"Farewell? The town name is Farewell?" Abby ask, the boss nods his head. "What a coincidence."

"Anyway that's not the point here! I called you both down here because you two are going under cover to see what has been going on down there. Since the town is out of city restrictions I can't send my men over there without permission from their police force, or the chef. So I'm sending you two done there as a couple who just moved in."

"Your right because a 35 year old man with a 22 year old college students moving into a town doesn't look suspicious at all." Sabastian tells his boss.

"I'm actually 32." Abby corrected him. "And Sebastian is right, plus do we have permission form the state to go undercover?"

"Yes we do, now no more further questions! You two leave at 7 to catch the bus for Farewell." He tells him. "In the meantime go home and pack your shit and get along, whatever you kids do now and days!" And with that the two left his office. Sabastian resume on grabbing his jacket and taking his leave but before he did he wavy goodbye to Abby, Abby did the same before heading down stairs. When she was out of view two police officers came out of nowhere and started to talk to Sebastian.

"Who was that cute little Hershey bar Sebastian?" One of the officers asked. His name was Yander Smith and he a young but smart cop from the ghetto making it into the police force with ease thanks to his grades.

"She's my partner and her name is Abby." Sebastian told the two officers.

"You know when I heard you were getting a new partner I didn't expect her to be black." The other officer said, Officer David Smork. Born and raised in Texas on a farm with his father this guy gain a scholarship in football. That's all anyone knows about him.

"What's wrong with that?" Yander asked.

"Just wonder, you know what they say, once you go black you don't go back." David says before breaking down into laughter.

"That's horrible." Sebastian says before leaving for home.

(7:00pm)

After packing his suitcase with clothes and stuff then visiting the Oda family to see how they were doing Sabastian made his way to the bus stop. Once there he was greeted by his boss and Abby. Abby was now wearing a long sleeved dress the stopped below her knees. Sabastian gave his luggage to the driver to put in then went over to talk to Abby and the boss.

"Alright heres your bio…" The boss starts. "You two are Mr. and Mrs. Volt. You two have just moved down here from Florida in search for a nice new town to settle in to raise a family. Sebastian you and Abby are moving into your parent's old house."

"Parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs Danfer. The detectives that retired 2 years ago? "

"The danfers? They own a house in Farewell?"

"Only 1 and they were happy enough to lend us their home to do this investigation. And Abby, you are a house wife that enjoys cleaning."

"Oh joy." Abby says. "While we're at it we could dress me up like a home-made Barbie doll!"

"Now in the bus! And don't blow your cover." The boss tells them. The two nod their heads and board the bus.

(Farewell)

9 hours into driving the two finally made it to the small cozy town called Farewell. The town's people starred at them as they got their luggage out the bus and started to walk over to Denfers household only to be stopped mid-way by an upset woman with huge rolling pins in her hair.

"Oh my!" the woman says. "I think you got off the bus a little too soon little missy."

"What?" Abby answered.

"If you're going to northwood with all the crime is and stuff then you just missed your stop."

"WHAT!? JUST CAUSE I'M BLACK THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULTY ME! AT LEAST WAIT TILL I'M-" Abby shouting was interrupted by Sebastian grabbing her mouth and dragging her away from the woman.

"Come on sweetie." Sebastian said as he pretends to be a concerned husband for his fake wife. "Mom and dad are waiting for us."

"Oh she your wife….very odd couple you two are." The lady said, just in time the Danfer car came right around the corner. Abby glares at the woman but Sebastian drags her away from the old lady and into the danfer car before Abby punch her lights out.

(Danfer house)

"UGH!" Abby grunts the minute she entered the house. Sebastian sighed at the woman as he came back into the house after helping the old couple bags and luggage into the car. Apparently all the missing officers have been scaring the Danfers into moving to another state. That's why they gave up their house for investigation so easily. Sebastian scratched his head and looked around the house. It seemed colorful to him. He then looks at Abby and asked:

"You alright?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine! It's not like I just got racially insulted!" Abby tells her partner/ fake husband. "Anyway what did the Danfer tell you before leaving?"

"They say they saw Ross entering the church before disappearing. I think we should check there first." Sebastian tells Abby. Abby nods her head before getting up from the couch and putting on her shoes. When Sebastian opens the door he was greeted by the woman form earlier. Abby saw her and decided to hide in the kitchen, leaving Sebastian to take care of this woman.

"Oh why hello there I was just seeing if John Denfer was here." She says.

"No, my father left for his anniversary with mom, they won't be back for a long time." Sebastian says as he gets into character.

"Oh dear, they were supposed to host tonight dance for the teenagers." The lady says. "Oh well guess I'll have to find someone else. By the way my name is Pariah I run the town council."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sebastian Volt I'm watching my parents' house. " Sebastian says.

"Oh I remember you, you were with that rude black woman from earlier!" Pariah laughed seeing from her point of view it was a joke but not Sebastian. "You should be careful, remember the old say, **once you go black there is no going back**. Oh and by the way there will be no church on Sunday the church is closed for the rest of the week." She says before leaving Sebastian wide eyed in front of the front door. Sebastian closes the door then leans on it.

"You must be fucking with me…."

Kikkie: part one complete, please R&R and no bad comments!


End file.
